


Desensitized

by angelicxboy



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Minor Violence, Other, and they called eachother friends..., what if they were friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicxboy/pseuds/angelicxboy
Summary: “Don’t know why I-I even bothered a-asking.” Odin mutters, crouching over to place Gil’s snacks in front of him “G-Good luck, Gil. You’ll ne-need it.”





	Desensitized

**Author's Note:**

> i just rewrite the slapping scene, sorry if they're ooc? this was just som writing practice

As soon as Gil had slapped her he knew he was in the wrong, though his anger didn't die down. 

 

He clasped his hand close to his chest, feeling shitty as Ava started to cry. A sudden shift in attitude considering that just a second ago she was threatening his life and not feeling slightly remorseful for killing thousands. “Y-you’re right- I went too far…” She mumbled, wiping her eyes, not even reaching down to pick up her stupid glasses. “I-I deserved that.” She sobbed out, making a speedy exit, mumbling more about how she was going to save herself from embarrassment. Leaving the trio tense and conflicted.

 

“I-I I didn’t mean to.” Gil said, staring at the other two. Maggie looked annoyed at Ava’s outburst while Odin looked more distant and unsure. “N-Nice going, Gil.” He mumbled taking a few steps to look at where Ava had decided to go in the small space that was available to them. “It was an accident! Did you hear the way she was talking?” Maggie for once decided to shed a little comfort onto her friend, walking over and patting him on the shoulder while she stared down Odin. “Shhh. It’s okay, don’t be sorry.”

 

“I-I don’t know what came over me.” Gil looked down at his hand, giving a hard slap had resulted in his hand to tingle and sting slightly. “I’m never like this, I just… Her words were so cold and cruel, it scared me.” 

 

“I know-I know, You were in the right. If you didn’t slap her I would’ve. I mean she was talking crazy there, which isn’t anything new but… she really made you  see some things , huh?” Gil bit the bottom of his lips and closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming. _ Oh...Nevy.  _ “I really can’t wrap my head around today- the way she just… burst into a puddle on the floor she disappeared.. Turning to-to! Oh TITAN knows what… not to mention i'm a criminal now..”

 

“Shh… Shh, it’s okay. Everything’s gonna be okay! We should just rest a bit, yeah? We’ll explain the situation to the followers, convince them this was all a huge misunderstanding and you’ll go back to being a doctor!” Gil sighed, opening his eyes again only to wince at the harsh illuminated lights of the ship. “I pray to TITAN you’re right…”

 

“T-That’s a good idea.” Odin said, catching the two’s attention as he fiddled around at a small control panel. “T-The resting bit I m-mean… Considering we still have t-twelve hour ‘t-till we land… Oh, In T-Titan time that i-is.”

“TWELVE HOURS?” Maggie screeched, her anger flaming up again as she stormed over to get more intel from Odin. Gil stayed back, closing his eyes again and trying to push his feelings down, he couldn’t have a breakdown now. When he clued back into his environment Maggie was sitting down going off about Ava.

 

“You know I never knew Ava had it in her to… talk like that. I mean sure she had her weird freaky outbursts in school but to level an entire city? Killing thousands of innocent followers?” Urk “You saw it right Odin? You must’ve heard the screaming and saw a flash of it… It was completely savage. The destruction.” Yes, Gil could reimagine it vividly, the stench of death and the dust and ruins. “C-Can we please not talk about that?” His voice was too quiet, considering he was trying to keep his breakfast down. “When Gil and I were ‘bookin it I’m sure I saw-” 

“I said, Can we please stop talking about all that? I really don’t want to think about it…” Maggie heard that as a string of apologies quickly followed as Gil stumbled over to sit next to her, clutching his bag close to his chest.

 

“This whole mess can be pin-pointed back to her… and Odin you know.” Odin decided to ignore that, he knew Maggies feelings towards him. He busied himself with inspecting the rectangular box that the two were leaning against. “I-It’d be easy to blame her wouldn’t it be?” Gil mused over and for some reason Odin felt the need to defend his friend.

 

“Y-Yeah so it’s more easier t-to just pin the blame on her?” Odin sputtered out, clearly upset though not angry. Gil and Maggie had picked up his subtle way of speaking with their short time with the taller boy. When angry, worked up or just caught up in emotion Odin’s voice would rise ever so slightly in volume, his breathing would become slightly more fast-paced his eyes would get intense. 

“You can’t be serious- you’re defending her?” Maggie accused, her voice sharp and vibrant like the rest of her. She extending and pointed an accusatory finger at the tall boy, anger fustering and building up. “Did you see what she did? She killed people, Odin! You can’t defend that.” Her feriousity died almost as quick as it had flared up, her shoulders slumping slightly, voice dipping.

 

Odin pursed his lips together, he was keeping strong eye contact, stronger than usual. He looked away, staring at the ground where the scuffle had taken place. “I’m not d-defending her. I’m just saying i-it’s immature to p-pin the blame all on her.”

Maggie didn’t say anything at that, her eyes wandered back to Gil, who currently had a rather blank expression. Gil didn’t seem to cool off after that slap, his mind working fast to formulate how he really felt. 

“I’m not pinning the blame on anyone…” His face twitched, his face becoming more darker in hue as he gripped his chip tighter. “But It’s sure as- as TITAN, not my fault!” He’s talking or rather yelling with his arms, his eyes were watery. “It’s not my fault that your friend decided to commit mass genocide and- ring me into it! It’s not my fault that you crashed into my front lawn, it's not my fault I decided to heal and care for a-a murderer like her..” He was crying now, not as intense as Ava had been but enough to make Maggie empathize with him and make Odin feel awkward for even trying to choose sides.

 

Gil rubbed at his face roughly, turning his back towards the others to slouch against a rectangular box. “My apologies..” He sniffled out. “It truly isn’t anyone’s fault… today’s just been alot.” Maggie is quick to coddle after Gil. Moving closer next to him and abandoning all rules of personal space. “Don’t apologize, we know  you’re probably under alot of stree considering your dreams and everything you worked for was crushed just like that- ah! But I bet if you explain the situation they’ll let you go and continue your studies. I’m sure altercations have happened in the pas-” “There’s no altercations with affairs involving TITAN.” Gil says, and that’s when Odin realizes the conversation will most likely shift to that topic. He rubs the back of his neck and sighs, he has nothing to say, he’s not good at comfort. He instead decides to try and make amends while he had the chance. He opened up the rectangular box, Maggie and Gil looked back, with mild interest.

 

Maggie realizes what the items are before Gil and her eyes light up “Is that all food?” She asks, her hands on the rim of the box, eyeing out which snacks she wants to try first as Odin reaches over to inspect a bottle further. “I-I think s-” “Gimmie!” Maggie snatches the bottle from Odins hand and scoops up her favourite looking snacks, Gils eyes burning holes into the both of them. “Now you’re stealing?” He mutters. Odin swallows the lump in his throat, it’s obvious Gil is still upset and what he thought would make him feel better is having the opposite effect. He reaches out to retrieve another bright bottle. “L-Look It’s just S-Snack items… I th-think? I can’t read this language… But I-It’s filled to the brim, s-see?” Gil doesn’t look and Odin is graced with the view of the back of his head. He holds in a sigh. “I-I’m sure no one will notice a few sn-snacks going missing...”

No response from Gil, Maggie looks over at Gil slightly worried. Odin reaches over and extends the bright cyan bottle to the side of Gils head. “H-Here, Gil.” A heartbeat of silence. “Look, I-It’s Titan flavoured.” Gil turns his head away. “No. Thanks.” 

 

Maggie mumbled some unintelligible words before spitting out the bottle cap, she had used to teeth to open the bottle. “Gil, Aren’t you thirsty… Have you eaten today? I mean… we are going to be stuck here for a while.” Odin listens in with mild interest. Gil sneaks a glance at Maggie, his facade cracking slightly. “I’m sure my cell at “Correctional facility for criminals and failures” will have water…” Odin rolls his eyes, of course pretty boy is going to be concerned about that.

 

“You really set on thinking that, huh? Isn’t Titan supposed to be forgiving and kind?” Odin raises an eyebrow, for once Maggie is voicing what he’s been to scared to say. With no response from Gil Maggie’s mind begin to connect the dots. “Ah… Are you planning on turning us in too?” 

 

Gil twitches and looks at Maggie, even sneaking a glance behind at Odin. “Well…” He looks back at Maggie. “Well I can’t control what you lot choose to do, but I know for sure that I’ll turn myself in. It’s not like I have another choice…” He rubs the back of his neck, his eyes travelling to look at the interesting ground. “I can’t live my life on the run… scared of my own kind. Even if they don’t see me as a criminal, I'm still a failure... which is a fate worse than death. If I turn myself in with integrity they may pity me enough to let me regain my position as a Follower. If not…”  Gil closes his eyes and rubs at his eyes and forehead area, a headache and stomach ache coming on. “If I can’t regain my position as a Follower. Then at least in the correctional facility I can do menial work for TITAN...despite being a failure.” 

 

He whines softly, keeping his eyes closed as the bright lights seem too stimulating for now. “My stomach is in knots just saying it… I feel nauseous.” Odin at some point had fished out a specific snack and walked over in front of Gil, once again offering it out to Gil. “Take i-it. You’ll fe-feel better if you eat it.” Gil opens his eyes, and looks like he’s actually considering before he crosses his arms. “Stop trying to get me into more trouble.”

 

Odin’s mouth twitches. “I-I’m not…” He thinks how to word his next statement. “I’ve never been t-trying to do that.” Gils facial expression isn’t as tense as it was a few minutes ago and Odin takes that as a win. “I’m not your en...enemy, you know.” Gil’s eyes open slightly, looking at Odins feet. He knows that already. “And… You’re not a fai-failure. You can be h-happy without being a fo-follower of TITAN.” Gil is listening though not giving Odin eye contact. Odin isn’t sure what's going on through Gil’s mind or if he is even listening any more or if he shut down completely. 

Odin sighs, snacks set aside for Gil in his hands. “S-So.. If you need help running f-from the Followers…” Gil jerks up, looking bewildered at even the idea. “...Or help f-from hiding-” 

 

“No!” His voice is shaky and he runs his hands through his hair to calm down. “Sorry but… I’m not like you. I’d rather face my problems head-on.” Odin looks defeated and sighs. “O-of course…”

“I’m going to face them like a true Follower.. It’s what TITAN would want of me.” His voice is hollow and it just sounds like he’s reciting text rather than actually speaking from the heart.

 

“Don’t know why I-I even bothered a-asking.” Odin mutters, crouching over to place Gil’s snacks in front of him “G-Good luck, Gil. You’ll ne-need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> hc: gil is an angry crier


End file.
